


Dragons

by Trashcan Queen (Megan_is_MIA)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Trashcan%20Queen





	1. Edo's Side

"Ah!" I cried jolting awake from a nightmare. 

"What's wrong Tesoro?" my lover RJ muttered wrapping his arms around my abdomen and pulling me close. 

"Nothing I'm fine just remembered..." I said breathing unevenly my unpleasant dream still fresh in my mind. It had been of when I lose my virginity with RJ about a year ago. The most important thing you should know about me is I am... gay as the rainbow. RJ is too but when I first met him I didn't know that. Being Italian made RJ a bit of a flirter with chicks which made me think I had no chance. The first time we met was when Germany, Italy, and Japan became allies for WWII and consequently the capitals had to get acquainted with each other. The first Axis Capital meeting was just me and Axel Berlin Beilschimdt which didn't go well. The second meeting was the first time RJ (short for Remus Julius) Vatican City Vargas came.

"Get off the damn table Tokyo!" Axel yelled at me hitting the table. 

"Fuck you!" I hollered back standing firm on the center of the large table in the room. Monika, Felica, and Sakura had kicked us out of the room for being too obnoxious. It hadn't been my fault- ok it was half my fault but Axel had been at fault too! After being sent into this room I had proceeded to climb on the table. 

"Phft I'm no fag" Axel said swinging his arm in attempt to knock me off my feet. We didn't notice the room's door opening quietly or the figure who entered until he spoke.

"Excuse me where would I find Tokyo and Berlin?" A stranger with an Italian accent said as he walked towards me and Axel.

"MY NAME'S EDO FU-" I yelled turning before suddenly locking my eyes on the speaker. He was one of the prettiest people I had ever seen. His skin was very pale in contrast to his vibrant green eye. Yes eye the other one was covered by an eyepatch, he has strange red tattoos under his eyes shaped like triangles. The thing that really got me though was his hair, the top half was a black but the lower half that flowed into a ponytail was white!

"That be us" Axel said his tone suddenly too polite. "I'm Berlin and the idiot on the table is Tokyo"

"Formerly called Edo right? Before being renamed to Tokyo?" The stranger said tilting his head to the side. My eyes widened at his knowledge about me. "It's pleasure to meet you both, I'm Vatican City. Call me RJ though, everyone does" he said with a grin. That grin sealed the deal in a matter of moments this man had utterly stolen my heart. We became fast friends as I tried to give him hints that I was crushing on him. But sadly to no avail as he remained oblivious. Finally I snapped, i deviously devised a plan of action. 

At the G8 capital meetings I always sat by RJ, and one meeting he came in slightly dazed and fell asleep with his head on the table. I sprang into action, inching my chair closer to him I   
began caressing his upper thigh gently at first before increasing in pressure. RJ turned his head and opened his eyes in surprise at me. He flashed a glare at me but I ignored him choosing to continue my ministrations. I then started messing with his pant buttons trying and succeeding in unbuttoning them. I smiled a little at my success as RJ turned his head away in an attempt to seem like he was paying attention to the meeting. I pulled RJ's boxers out of my way and took a moment to admire his half-hardon before wrapping my hand around it and jacking him off. From the corner of my eye I could see RJ gritting his teeth in an effort to remain silent despite my ministrations. 

"Stop that!" He hissed leaning forward over me. I just shook my head and bent down to suck his erection curious on how it would taste. RJ came quickly with a restrained snarl and I swallowed every drop, eager to have part of the Italian inside of me. I heard a sigh from RJ as his body relaxed from climaxing but stiffened once more as I deep-throated his erection. I felt him bend down his lips almost touching the back of my neck as he hissed a warning "Stop before I have to punish you for your insolence". I stopped for a moment pulling back before a burst of courage flooded through my system.

"You're not going to do anything about this, you're to much of a scardy cat" I said trying to sound confident and returned to my task before I wimped out. I heard a low growl leave RJ's mouth as I forced him to ejaculate a second time. I sat up with a pleased expression on my face at successfully achieving some form of intimacy with my crush. A few minutes later the bell rang signaling the end of the meeting and I made to stand up. I couldn't, something was keeping me firmly stuck to the chair. As Axel left the room the force keeping me in my seat vanished and I clambered out of my chair and booked it for the door. 

'Ata ah' a voice said just in my head as the door slammed shut and locked it from the outside. I turned to see it was just me and RJ in the room. The voice in my head must have been his.

"W-wu-what the hell are you doing" I stammered turning to face him, my eyes widening with fear.

"I warned you, I said I'd punish you if you kept at your mischief" RJ said smugly leaning back in his chair. "Now I'm going show everyone what a whore you are" he continued with a smirk forming across his mouth . Fearfully I took a step back, and then tried to speak without terror in my voice.

"You're too late everyone's gone" I said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh but all the cameras will catch your sluttiness on tape for all time" RJ said matter of factly, I looked around the room and saw to my horror there were tons of active security cameras on. "Now little prositute you can cooperate and we'll have this over quickly and with the least amount of pain necessary."

And if I don't?" I said hesitantly, scared of what his answer would be.

"Long and so painful you'll wish you were dead. Now strip for me little slut" RJ said without a note of sympathy. I gave him a pleading look before beginning to disrobe with some tears forming in my eyes. "Slowly and give me a show" I heard RJ hiss warningly to me to which I acknowledged with small nod before removing my kimono slower now. After I had undone the first two layers and dropped them to the floor I looked up at RJ again with a begging expression. RJ shook his head and motioned with his fingers for me to keep going which obediently I did. When he was wearing nothing but the air a cold feeling gripped my heart making me want to cry. RJ silently beckoned me over and I walked to stand in front of his chair.

"Straddle me" he ordered, I did as he asked but was careful to balance myself so my rear didn't make accidental contact with RJ's lap. He swiveled the chair and then pressed my chest down so my back meet with the table. I let out a small hiss when my flesh touched the cold stone of the table. "Relax Tesoro" RJ murmured something in Italian. A whimper was all the response I could give him as I crossed my arms over my chest frightened. RJ leaned back pulling his shirt off, then threw it aside before pressing his bared upper body against mine and kissing me hard. RJ swiped his tongue across the seam of my lips in attempt to get me to open up. I resisted weakly wanting to keep my mouth firmly shut, RJ forced his tongue between my lips into my mouth. I felt him slowly running his tongue over my teeth and cheeks. I tried to push RJ's tongue out but he entrapped my tongue instead. With my mouth so violently occupied I didn't notice RJ placing his hands on my arms. He traced a line with his fingers up from my elbows to my wrists and grasped them firmly.

"Please... Let me go" I pleaded in a whimper into RJ's mouth while also trying to resist him by pulling my arms into my body. 

"Never, I will never let you go until you realize that your belong to me libellula" RJ said flatly, tugging my arms away from my chest and forcing them under my back. He licked at the corner of my mouth before going down my neck leaving bruises and bites in his wake. I felt an shiver run through me when RJ reached my Adam's apple. 

"If you hate this so much then just cooperate and it will be over quicker. Besides you feel good don't you libellula?" RJ said smirking and bending his neck to suck on my nipple. I managed to wriggle my arms out from under me but made no attempt to push him away. He would simple bind my arms more securely and could easily force me violently into submission. Instead I let out a sigh and entangled my fingers in RJ's black hair and pushed his face closer to my skin. I heard an approving groan from him before he started nibbling on my front with pinches on the other side. RJ keep going until finally I let out a unintentional moan. "Good boy" he said reaching up with his free hand to caress my cheek. His fake words of comfort were of no use to me.

"Just fuck me so you can get your payback" I said trying get away from the hand on my cheek.

"Since when you do have a say in this slut" RJ replied a slightly displeased tone creeping in "and I never promised to let you go" he continued his eyes starting to glow emerald before teleporting himself and me to a darken bedroom. "Besides I'm not going to fuck you" he finished before pulling his remaining clothes off and climbing on top of me holding me in place with his weight.

"Don't call me a slut" I whimpered shifting uneasily underneath him with my face turning a deep red. "If you don't intend to fuck me why are you doing this?" I questioned softly turning my head to the side.

"You sound like a slut when you demand to be fucked" RJ answered grabbing my face and nibbling my bottom lip "which I will not do, I'm going to make love to you libellula" RJ finished. He released my lip and ducked down to my navel swirling his tongue in my belly button, before kneeling between my legs. I felt him grasping the backs of my thighs and lifting my legs over his shoulders. I heard RJ's mouth open before his tongue licked the rim of my ass and dipped inside. At that motion I bolted upwards with a cry and gripped the sheets tightly. I could see RJ grinning as he repeated the action a few times more. I unwillingly reacted each time. After a few minutes he finally pulled his tongue out but, slipped in two fingers filling the space. A moment passed before RJ started scissoring with the the two fingers inside me.

"AHH GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!" I screamed tears forming in my eyes.

"If I don't do this it will hurt even more for you when I enter you" RJ remarked. As my overstimulated mind finally processed what he had said I started struggling violent to get away. He ignored my attempts with ease. Finally the worst of it was eminent and my heart was pounding. Pulling his fingers out of me before lining his erection with my stretched hole RJ thrust completely inside me in one go. The pain bolted up my spine and I shrieked attempting to pull away from him. "Relax and it will hurt less" RJ muttered said holding my hips still so I couldn't get away. "Tell me when your ready" he finished and moved my legs to wrap around his waist. A few minutes passed before I hesitantly nodded my head giving RJ my reluctant permission to move. He pulled back slightly before thrusting repeatedly gently as if he was trying to aim for something. When he found it I couldn't help but let out a loud moan and gripped RJ's shoulders tightly. This movement caisued him to speed up continually hitting that spot inside me until he came in my body which acted as a chain reaction and I exploded covering my stomach and his in semen. I felt RJ pull out of my body collapsed next to me. He then tried to pull me into his arms but I stubbornly resisted.

"Why?" I managed to choke out "all I did was mess with you a little" I said, my body shaking violently and tears clouding my eyes. 

"A little because I warned you I'd punish you if you didn't stop" RJ replied leaning over and licking my tears away "but mostly because I love you" RJ finished then retreated to his side of the bed leaving me in shock from his confession. I stopped crying and wiggled over to RJ causing the bed to creak loudly. I slid my head under his arm and rested my chin against his chest.

"I love you too" I said leaning up to kiss him on the lips and then buried my face against his neck. I felt RJ's arm tighten around my waist and as he sighed contently. I fell asleep very quickly.


	2. RJ's Side

With my head on the meeting room table and my mind half-way to dreamland it took a little before I registrated the feeling of fingers on my upper thigh stroking up and down. Once I did I opened my eyes to find the owner of the fingers invading my peace and quiet: it was Edo. I flashed a glare at him but he was unperturbed by it and continued his ministrations then started messing with my pant buttons trying and succeeding in unbuttoning them. I tried to ignore him not because I didn't like what he was doing-- on the contrary I was enjoying it immensely, but it wasn't right for us to interact like this. My thoughts were broken by Edo's hand pulling my boxers out of his way and grabbing my slowly hardening erection starting playing with it. I gritted my teeth trying to keep my face straight while Edo kept up his ministrations on me. 

"Stop that!" I hissed leaning over to Edo. He just shook his head and bent down to suck my hard-on. Before I knew it I was ejaculating and I had to bite down on my lip to keep a snarl from leaving my mouth. Edo licked up all my essence and swallowed it. I sighed with relief thinking he was done but that was cut short as Edo resumed his sucking attack. 'Fine' I thought 'if he wants to play with lightning he'd better be ready to get shocked'. Bending forward so my lips almost touched the back of Edo's neck I hissed a warning "Stop before I have to punish you for your insolence". Edo stopped and I thought he had gotten the message.

"Your not going to do anything about this, your to much of a scardy cat" Edo hissed tauntingly before going back to his task. I growled and looked up to the wall where a clock hung- Perfect the meeting would be over in a few minutes and then I would punish Edo. A moment later Edo forced me to cum again then slyly sat back up in his seat looking innocent as ever. I pulled my boxers up and re-buttoned my pants as the bell rang signaling the meeting's end. Everyone started filtered out, and I watched as Edo slowly got up. 'This wouldn't do' I thought slyly before psychically forcing Edo to sit back down. The last person left the room leaving me and Edo alone. Releasing my hold on Edo he clambered out of his chair and booked it for the door. 'Ata ah' I said psychically into Edo's head while closing the door and locking it from the outside. "W-wu-what the hell are you doing" Edo stammered turning to face me, his gold eyes wide with fear.

"I warned you, I said I'd punish you if you kept at your mischief" I said leaning back in my chair. "Now I'm going show everyone what a whore you are" I continued with a smirk. Edo took a step back fearfully then tried to speak with courage.

"Your too late everyone's gone" Edo said then laughed nervously.

"Oh but all the cameras will catch your sluttiness on tape for all time" I said and put a false vision into Edo's mind that caused him to see cameras posted in the corners of the room. Of course I'd never put cameras up, Edo was going to belong to me and me alone. "Now little prositute are you going to cooperate and we can have this over quickly and with the least amount of pain needed.

"And if I don't?" Edo asked.

"Long and so painful you'll wish you were dead. Now strip for me little slut" I said. Edo looked at me pleadingly before tearfully stripping. "Slowly and give me a show" I warned, and Edo barely nodded before resuming stripping his kimono off slower now. After he'd undone the first two layers he looked at me again with a begging expression. I shook my head and motioned with my fingers for him to continue which he did. When he was wearing nothing but the air I beckoned him over. "Straddle me" I ordered, Edo did as I asked but was careful to balance himself so his rear didn't make contact with my lap which displeased me. I let the matter alone for the moment and pushed his chest down so his back meet with the table. I heard a small hiss from him when his hot skin touched the cold stone of the table. "Relax Tesoro" I said calling Edo affectionately in my native tongue. A whimper was all the response he gave to me as he crossed his arms over his chest. I pulled my shirt off, then threw it aside before pressing my bared upper body against Edo's and capturing his lips in a kiss. I swiped my tongue across the seam of his lips trying to get him to open up. He resisted and tried to keep his mouth firmly shut, i pressed my tongue forward and got inside Edo's mouth. I explored his wet cavern slowly running my tongue over his teeth and cheeks. I felt his tongue make its self known by trying to push mine out, but I simply entrapped his tongue with mine in the mock of a dance. With his mouth occupied I dealt with his obtrusive arms. Starting at Edo's elbows I traced a line with my fingers up to his wrists and grasped them.

"Please... Let me go" Edo pleaded in a whimper into my mouth while trying to resist my advances by pulling his arms into his body. 

"Never, I will never let you go until you realize that your belong to me libellula" I said tugging his arms out of the way and pushing them under his body, effectively using his weight again him. The disagreeable limbs out of my way I licked the corner of his mouth before trailing down the column of his neck and littering it in light bruises and gentle lovebites. As I finished my claim of his throat I feel him shiver under me and I was quite certain it wasn't from cold.

"If you hate this so much then just cooperate and it will be over quicker. Besides you feel good don't you libellula?" I stated before latching onto his left nipple. I felt him mange to get his arms back out and I thought I was going to have to bind them more firmly. But instead he sighed and to my delight simply tangled his fingers in my hair and pushed my face down. For his cooperative action I nibbled at the bud of his left nipple and gently tweaked the right. I kept at Edo's sensitive peaks till I heard him let out a moan. "Good boy" I said reaching up with my free hand to stroke his cheek. 

"Just fuck me then let me go" Edo said trying get away from the hand on his cheek.

"Since when you do have a say in this slut" I replied slightly displeased "and I never promised to let you go" I continued my eyes starting to glow emerald as I focused my power and teleported myself and Edo to my sister's home into my bedroom onto my bed. "Besides I'm not going to fuck you" I finished then pulled my pants and boxers off and laid completely over Edo.

"Don't call me a slut" Edo whimpered shifting uneasily underneath me with his face a deep blushed red. "If you don't intend to fuck me why are you doing this?"

"You sound like a slut when you demand to be fucked" I answered swooping down and gently nibbling his bottom lip "which I will not do, I'm going to make love to you libellula" I finished. I released Edo's lip and ducked down to his navel swirling my tongue in it before kneeling between his legs. Grasping the backs of his thighs I hoisted Edo's legs over my shoulder and came face to face with his hole. Sticking my tongue out once more I licked at the entrance before slipping into it. At this motion Edo bolted upwards with a cry and gripped the sheets tightly. I smiled and thrusted with my tongue repeatedly, each time causing Edo to cry out in pleasure. After a few minutes I pulled my tongue out and slipped in two fingers. Giving Edo a moment I then started a scissoring moment with the two fingers in Edo's hole. The reaction was instantaneous.

"AHH GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!" Edo cried in pain tears in his eyes. 

"If I don't do this it will hurt even more for you when I enter you" I remarked. As Edo processed what I said he started to struggle violently to get away. I ignored him and keep scissoring until I feel he was prepared enough. Pulling my finger out then lining my arousal at Edo's hole I thrust in completly encasing my erection in his ass. Edo shrieked loudly from the intrusion and tried to pull away from me. "Relax and it will hurt less" I said holding Edo's hips down so he couldn't get away. "Tell me when your ready" I finished and wrapped his legs around my waist. A few minutes passed before Edo hesitantly nodded his head giving me permission to move. I pulled back slightly then thrust gently trying to find his sweet spot. When I found it Edo let out a loud moan and gripped my shoulders. Taking a hint from his actions I sped up continually hitting the sweet spot until I came in his ass which made him explode covering his stomach and mine in semen. Almost drained of energy I pulled out of his hole and collapsed beside him. I tried to pull him into my arms but Edo resisted me.

"Why?" He choked out "all I did was mess with you a little" he said, his body shaking and his eyes full of tears. 

"A little because I warned you I'd punish you if you didn't stop" I replied leaning over and licking his tears "but mostly because I love you" I finished then retreated to my side of the bed and not trying to pull him over again. I heard him stop crying and the bed creak loudly. Guessing that he was getting up and leaving I closed my eyes and to my surprise I felt something slip under my arm and rest against my chest.

"I love you too" Edo said kissing me on the lips and buried his face on my neck. Smiling to myself I tighten my arm around Edo and fell asleep.

End

EXTRA

"HEY EDO!" Shanghai said running over to our side of the table.

"What?" Edo said yawning still worn out from our activities yesterday. 

"You look tired why dontcha come over to my place after the meeting" the slutty Chinese girl said. "I know how to make you feel better" she finished with a suggestive wink. I wasn't amused by her advances on my property and I pulsed out a Electric aura before seeming to come out of nowhere behind Edo. 

"Rai I'm sure you've got better things to do then molest my lover right?" I said staring coldly at the Chinese girl.

"Lover?" Rai said blinking fast. "I didn't know! Sorry!" She rambled quickly before dashing away.

"R.J. You didn't have to scare her" Edo said unaware to the fact he was biting his lip cutely.

"I did, no one gets to have you except me" I said before picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom.

"Greedy bastard" Edo said before kissing me.


End file.
